


Worse Will Come

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Madge visits the Everdeen house after Katniss leaves.





	Worse Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Madge visits them with polite albeit tight smiles. Their house is foreign, especially without Katniss to fill the tiny space. 

Buttercup circles the room with a low, rumbling growl. Lady bleats in a plea for milking, though Prim can do nothing but sniffle. Her mother does another scrub of their already clean table. 

Moving could shatter them. Breathing might break the dam. 

“I have oranges,” she whispers. “They need a couple days to ripen, though.”

Mrs. Everdeen bobs her head up and down in silent thanks. When she squints, Madge can see silver creeping through her hair. 

Worse will come.


End file.
